


Knocked up(Deacury and Jimercury).

by Queenslittlesister14



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie mercury/Jim hutton - Freeform, Freddie mercury/John deacon - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, jimercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister14/pseuds/Queenslittlesister14
Summary: John gets knocked up by Freddie one night after a party and Freddie is drunk where as John is not drunk.
Relationships: Deacury - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Backstory:John is knocked up by a drunk Freddie.What does John think when he takes the pregnancy test?**

**"FREDDIE!",John screams at the top of his lungs."yes",Freddie says,holding his head and taking aspirin,"you fucking knocked me up!?",John says to Freddie as he is taken aback by Johns outburst."I...What?",Freddie says confused,"you.knocked.me.up",John says,fuming.Freddie realises."i was drunk!",Freddie said."And?",John says."fine leave if you want",Freddie says,fighting back the tears threatening to spill.**

**"Fuck you Freddie,i never want to see you again!",John shouts,slapping Freddie.Freddie runs to his room,slamming the door behind him and bursting into tears.Freddie punched his wall in frustration.He then hears the front door slam shut.Freddie keeps his door locked while taking his anxiety pills.**

**"FREDDIE FUCKING MERCURY!",he hears a scream,"FUCK OFF!!",Freddie shouts still crying.He didn **'t mean to knock up John,he was drunk,he took advantage of John while drunk.****

*****three months later*** **

****"what are you doing here?!",Freddie asks john,"i regretted saying i never wanted to see you again",John says,"yea right,get out of here and leave",Freddie scowls.Keep in mind its mid 80's and Freddie has Jim Hutton around him."Freddie let me explain",John tries to argue."no!now leave,i've moved on",Freddie says as Jim walks in from the kitchen,wrapping his arm around Freddie's waist."hey love",he says to Jim as they kiss."John leave",Freddie said,"asshole",John muttered.** **

*****Three more months later*** **

****Brian turns up at Freddie's flat with roger in tow behind him."Freddie!",Brian calls out.Nothing."FREDDIE!",they both try.Nothing."FREDDIE BULSARA",they shout and again nothing.Freddie must've gone out.Brian and roger find his pills for anxiety and depression.Freddie walks into the kitchen,"Get.out",Freddie says to Brian and roger."what are you doing here and how did you get in",he asks."we came looking for you",Brian says."Get out i don't need you snooping around!",Freddie says,grabbing the medication from Brian and roger,he stuffs it into his pockets."Get out",Freddie says."no not until we get the truth",Brian says.** **

****"Yeaaaaaaa no",Freddie says,walking away,Brian grabs his wrist,"Get off me",Freddie says as Jim walks in,"help me Jim",Freddie mouths to him,"get off my boyfriend",Jim says,looking to roger and Brian,they don't let him go,"boys he said let me go!",Freddie says raising his voice."give us the truth",Brian says."NO",Freddie says,he manages to kick Brian and roger in the balls.They let him go and Brian and roger leave.** **

*****PART TWO.Three years later*** **

****Freddie was underage when he knocked up John,he and John were both fifteen,Freddie is 18 now and Jim is 21.Freddie is looking for something under his bed,unfortunately he gets stuck.Freddie was hopelessly pinned down under the bed as he felt Jim pull his foot into his lap and tickle."STOP IT!",Freddie says through maniac giggles."does it tickle love?hmm?",Jim teases,"It Tickles!,"Freddie shouts through his giggles as Jim rakes his finger tips over Freddies toes and going up his ankle.** **

****"S stop",Freddie says panting,Jim tugs him from the bed and is still pinned down,Jim swirls his fingertips into the backs of Freddies knees making his squeal."oh does that tickle too?",Jim teased the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Just *huff* get me out of this bed",Freddie huffs as Jim tugs him out from under the bed,Freddie stands up but falls back onto the bed,Jim on top of him,peppering his face in kisses.** **


	2. John and Freddie meet again

**Freddie and John meet again for the first time in three years as John is raising his child alone.**

**"hello?john?",Freddie says,walking into the flat as he and Jim had split up but are still friends."John!?",Freddie says."oh um hi",John says,"listen i **'m sorry",Freddie says,"hey its okay",john says,walking to Freddie and hugging him."i'm so sorry",Freddie says,"Freddie",John says,"i is she mine?",Freddie asks,"of course she is",John says,making Freddie want to walk away from John once again.****

****"i i just can't do this",Freddie says,"yes you can,i believe in you Freddie",John says,wiping Freddie's tears and pulling him for a hug."shh its okay",John says as he soothingly rubs Freddie's back,he could feel Freddie's spine."Freddie have you been eating",John asks,"n no",Freddie says,"why?",John asks."haven't been myself without you",Freddie admits,John smiles softly and picks up Freddie making him squeal."deacon put me down!",Freddie squeals,"no",John says,"you're gonna eat whether you like it or not",John says,putting Freddie down.He pokes John in the side,making him squeal."Hey!",John squeals as Freddie makes a run for it not before he gets pushed to the floor by John."g get off me",Freddie says,coughing."okay okay",John giggles getting off Freddie and helping him up,Freddie traps John between him and the wall."payback",Freddie grins and digs his fingers into Johns sides,spidering them."F Freddie n no stop!",John giggled."no",Freddie says,moving to Johns tummy and lifting his shirt while quickly spidering up and down Johns tummy making his squirm and giggle."s stop it",John giggles."hmm no,this is fun!",Freddie grins,blowing a raspberry on Johns neck to get him to squeak."F FREDDIE!",he squeals Freddie kept tickling him.** **

*****three hours of tickling later*** **

****"ookay i give",Freddie says,letting John rest."thank fuck",John panted,resting his head on Freddie's leg as Freddie massages his scalp gently and playing with Johns hair.John sits up and sits on Freddie's thighs,pinning him to the bed and pinning his arms above him."Johhnnnn no don't",Freddie says,"why?ticklish?",John teases,blowing a raspberry on Freddie's neck.** **


End file.
